


Housewarming Gift

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Everyone Is Alive, Living Together, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek have Derek's parents over to the new house and Talia brings them a house warming gift. After dinner she decides to explain the reason behind the gift and Derek is left with a decision.





	Housewarming Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! So sorry this fic is uber late but I had a death in my family recently and it kinda put me in a not so good mood for writing happy stuff. Thanks for reading my fic and hope you enjoy!! Make sure to check out the rest of the series too!!

Stiles and Derek moved into the old Hale pack house the year after Stiles graduated college. It took longer than they expected to pack and when they got to their new home with all their shit they were in for another surprise.   
“There are leaky pipes, the roof is damaged, a lot of the electrical work is faulty and some of the floorings are buckling due to water damage. Lucky for you it’s just the flooring and the structure is just fine.”   
As soon as the contractor left Stiles kicked a rock and yelped. “I don’t really fucking feel lucky.” Derek groaned. He knew what Stiles meant.   
It was scary to take on such a big project and he wasn’t sure either of them were ready for it. 

 

The sheriff suggested one of his old buddies to do the electrical work and one of Scott’s clients was a plumber and Derek and Stiles found floors at Home Depot they liked and could put in themselves.   
Next up, paint. They settled on a warm gray color for two of the walls. They picked up the cans and plastic tarp for the floors and were ready to get started. Stiles was wearing loose basketball shorts that hung on his hips and a stained t-shirt.   
Derek couldn’t help but admire them as his hips swung and wiggled to the music. His mate danced about the house as he painted the walls, dripping paint onto the tarp. “Der,” Stiles whined. “You’re not helping!” He groaned and before Derek could even register what was going on, Stiles was slapping his hand onto Derek’s chest. There was a dark grey handprint in the center of his white, sweat-stained wife-beater.   
“Stiles,” he growled before lunging at his husband, causing them to both fall to the ground. Derek kept himself up on his arms so as to not crush his mate. “You’ll pay for that,” He murmured quietly, dipping down to kiss Stiles gently. It wasn’t about sex, as many relationships nowadays were. It was about affection and love and the pure need to be with each other. It was sweet and innocent and kind and it was the best communication of their feelings they had and they engaged in it frequently.   
“Mmh I like this punishment,” Stiles whispered and smiled gently before pushing himself up onto his elbows. “I love you,” He cooed and snuggled his face into Derek’s neck. 

It took them another half an hour to get back to painting and two days to finish painting altogether. It was fun, and a ton of work. Derek pushed them to get it done and Stiles went along with it. He wanted to finally just fucking settle down.   
They moved their furniture into all the rooms and Stiles spent a hot minute arranging the guest rooms and office. It was a nice big room, one that they’d both share and Derek was happy to let Stiles at it.   
Finally, Derek thought they were done. The kitchen was nice and clean and decorated, the walls were all painted, the floors were all redone and the roof was fixed. It was relieving to finally sit down on the couch they’d been holding in storage for fucking forever.   
Derek was laying down in the living room and snuggling under the blankets Stiles had randomly lying about the home. Derek heard Stiles in the office and called out to him. “Sti!”   
His mate came rushing in and looked at Derek with wide eyes, messy hair, and dusty kneed-jeans.   
“Yeah?” He huffed and rubbed a hand through his hair to try and straighten the mess. Derek grabbed his husband’s waist and yanked him down into his lap. Stiles flailed for a moment before settling in and leaning against Derek’s chest.   
“What do you think about having my parents over for dinner tomorrow?” He whispered against Stiles’ neck, kissing gently and nibbling at the pale skin. Derek snuggled his mate closer to his chest and waited for Stiles’ reply.   
“Think the house is ready enough?”   
Derek nodded. “It’s perfect,” He whispered to his mate, rubbing his back. Derek knew Stiles had worked so hard to make their house nice and as far as he was concerned, his husband had done an amazing job. The house was warm and welcoming and it was perfect. There were a fuck ton of extra rooms for their future family or for their families to come and stay with them, though Derek wasn’t sure why they would, seeing as they lived like ten minutes away but he went with it. It made Stiles happy and that was most important.   
It wasn’t an overly cluttery house, with the exception of the walls, but it was comfortable and a very interesting mix between both of their personalities. The floors were hardwood, the tables filled with books and coffee mugs and the office was filled top to bottom with pictures or shelves. It was a warm cozy place, a fireplace nestled in one wall, matching one within the living room.   
The room was a very eclectic place but it was all Stiles and that made Derek proud. He was proud to have supported his mate and given his Omega such a nice ‘den’.   
“Yeah? You like it? Took some work,” Stiles offered and snuggled himself into Derek’s chest. Derek felt himself let out a quiet and content rumble.   
“I love it babe,” He assured his mate lovingly as he waited for Stiles consent.   
“Might as well, huh? Sure, why the fuck not?” 

Derek watched as his Omega fluttered about the house, dusting here and wiping there. The house was spotless, but he knew Stiles’ instincts were kicking in, making him want their ‘den’ perfect. It was cute, so Derek wasn’t sure whether he wanted to stop his little mate.   
Stiles rushed to the kitchen as the oven dinged and Derek smiled, watching his mate as he shuffled away. Stiles was really tired lately and that worried Derek, but he knew Stiles had been stressing over the house a lot and the Alpha hoped that was what ailed his Omega.   
Derek adored his mate for another long moment before starting at the sound of the doorbell. “I’ll get it.” He walked languidly to the door. He opened it to his parent’s smiling faces.   
“Derek,” His mother greeted, gentle and calm as ever. James smiled at his son as they made their way in, Derek gesturing them inside. He was slammed with the smell of family and pack, but it smelled old. Familiar, but in a reminiscent way. He supposed that was because he had his own family now: himself and Stiles.   
His parents looked at the house and he knew they were amazed. He was too honestly, and he’d seen the entire process. They were only getting the end result.   
Because the entrance to the house was in the kitchen, Talia and James were immediately able to hug and coo over Derek’s husband.   
“Hey guys, good to see you,” Stiles offered, absently wiping his hands on his jeans, only to realize he’d smeared chocolate from the pie all over his legs. “Um, I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna change real quick.” He fled and rushed out of the kitchen to their bedroom.   
“It’s good to see you boys,” James offered. He was taller than Derek, always had been, but he was lither than his son. He was a Beta while his mate was the Alpha.   
Derek nodded and ushered them into the living room. The room was warm and clean, smelling like orange cleaning spray and the spicy chicken Stiles was making.   
“I love what you’ve done, it’s so different,” His mom mentioned as she sat.   
“It’s all Stiles. He’s the one behind it all,” Derek gave credit,   
“He means to say I’m the mastermind.” Stiles joined the group and sat with Derek, their hips and thighs touching.   
“I assumed as much.”   
They continued talking about the house and what Stiles did to it, when Talia suggested they take a tour. Stiles eagerly agreed and Derek followed his mate as his husband showed his parents the house. Stiles explained what they had to do with the house and what they added.   
Derek let Stiles pull him around their house by his wrist, adding in whenever Stiles sounded like he needed an answer. “Derek helped with putting stuff together and moving stuff in or whatever,” Stiles supplied.   
“Well good, I’d hate to hear our son had made you do it all by yourself.” 

After they got their fill of the house they sat down on the couch again. “Alright. I think now is the appropriate time to tell you that I have a housewarming gift for you.”   
“You didn’t have to,” Stiles blurted.   
“Nonsense.” And that was that. Neither of them offered any other protests. They both knew there was no point trying to stop Talia Hale. “Here.” She pulled a unsuspecting brown box from the huge purse she’d had since Derek could remember.   
“Why don’t you open it?” Talia urged.   
Stiles looked to Derek. “Can I open it?” He inquired of his Alpha, his voice excited and questioning, much like a small child asking for a treat.   
Derek nodded and encouraged his mate to open the box. He wasn’t sure what was in the box, but he’d never deny his husband such a simple little pleasure if he could help it.   
Stiles slid the tight lid off the top of the box and set it on Derek’s knee.   
“Talia,” Stiles whispered. Derek peaked over Stiles shoulder to see what was in the box. It was a Triskelion ornament, meant for over the door. They’d had one hanging over their entrance door as long as Derek had been alive. “It’s beautiful.”   
Derek nodded, agreeing with his Omega. “Thanks, Mom, Dad,” He offered in appreciation.   
He’d always respected what that sign meant. It meant balance, peace, and strength. Derek had a feeling they’d need those as they went about their lives together, especially in Beacon Hills.   
“Dinner should be ready soon. Derek, help me?”   
Stiles got up from the couch and offered his hand to his husband. Derek took his Omega’s hand and lifted himself off the couch, allowing Stiles to pull him into the kitchen. They loaded their hands and arms with warm dishes of food and cool pitchers of water and juice, a beer in Derek’s hand for his father.   
They set the food in the center of the table and sat. Derek sat at the head, Stiles next to him on his right, his mom on his left, and his father next to his mother, leaving the other end cap chair empty.   
“Alright, dig in,” Stiles ordered and Derek smiled as his mate adoringly. 

They ate in calm, companionable silence, Stiles and Derek holding hands under the table even as they ate. Derek rubbed the back of Stiles’ hand in thanks as they finished their meal. Talia and James gushed over Stiles’ cooking which made Stiles blush and Derek preen. He was proud of his mate, always had been, always will be.   
“He’s the best cook,” He boasted and smiled proudly when Stiles whined his name in faux-annoyance. Derek knew Stiles loved that his Alpha was proud of him.   
Derek smiled and took Stiles’ hand to get him to stand and led his husband and his parents to the couch across the room.   
“I think it’s time we explain your gift,” His mom started and Derek didn’t understand. They both knew the meaning of the triskelion. It was something Derek had grown up with and Stiles had been brought into when he was eleven. Talia must have seen the confusion on both of their faces. “Of course, you know what a triskelion is and what it means to our family, but I’d like to tell you why we gave it to you. Now, you both know that in the Hale pack house we keep a triskelion over the entrance over the house. This is common in pack houses, to have the pack symbols over the doors,” She paused and while Stiles seemed to be understanding what was being said, Derek was still lost as fuck. “Now, as you both know, The Hale pack had always been a very large pack, but it’s grown exponentially since your father and I took it over from my parents. Laura is a young Alpha, and we believe the entire pack will be too much for her, besides, the younger wolves need an Alpha with more discipline. Your father and I are here to propose we split the pack between you and Laura,” Talia finished, looking pointedly at Derek.   
“Wait hold up, you want us to have a pack?” Stiles asked for both of them and Derek was thankful.   
“Yes. Laura would get the older wolves and the established families, while Derek would be Alpha over the young wolves, whether mated or unmated.”   
Derek felt shock take over his system. “But Derek’s never been trained to be pack Alpha,” Stiles injected.   
Derek’s mother nodded. “We are well aware, though by what we’ve seen of how he treats Betas and how he treats you, Stiles, James and I are confident that Derek will be well suited to this position,” She assured and Derek noticed Stiles was nodding.   
The young Alpha turned to his mate, incredulous. “Stiles,” He whispered, unsure.   
“Der, we could be good at this. We’d get Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Ethan, Danny, Aiden.” Stiles looked at Derek with his wide honey eyes and all Derek could see was the love and support and it nearly made his wolf purr. “We could be good for them. You could be good for them,” He whispered and Derek knew. He knew he had to do this.   
Derek turned to his mother and father and nodded, almost imperceptively. “We’ll do it.” He felt his parent’s proud smiles as they beamed at him and his mate. “But we’ll need time to prepare, both the house and ourselves,” Derek said decidedly.   
Talia and James nodded. “Of course. Do what you need.”


End file.
